


Slipping

by Holdt



Series: Movements in Time [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Death References, Fanvids, Gen, Grief, Loss, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can I hold on, with nothing to hold onto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

[Slipping by Holdt](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/13121536-slipping)

_March 2011_

Pre-Slash

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Warnings: angst, loss, mCD

Summary: "You cannot tell the depth of the river, until you see the bottom." - _Oma Desala  
_

Story: Sometimes it's not what you've done - it's who's still standing beside you, after.  


  
Music by Stabbing Westward

**password: loss**

[Slipping by Holdt](https://vimeo.com/208037836) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids)

 


End file.
